WO 00/00053 A1 discloses a generic process for producing an adhesive closing part with a plurality of interlocking means formed integrally with a backing. The interlocking means are in the form of stems which have end-side thickened areas. A moldable plastic material in the plastic or liquid state is supplied to the gap between a pressure roller and a mold roller driven such that the backing is formed in the gap of the shaping zone and is conveyed in the transport direction. The shaping element on the molding tool is a screen which has continuous cavities. The interlocking means are formed by the moldable material at least partially setting in the cavities of the screen.
Inside of a first shaping screen is a second shaping element formed as an inner, second screen. The size of the cross section of the openings of the inner second screen is chosen to be somewhat greater than the cross sectional size of the cavities of the first screen. When the plastic is added, end-side thickened areas of the stem are formed. The stem cross sections which are produced in doing so are generally rotationally symmetrical. The stems themselves form cylindrical elements which run with their base part into the backing material and are provided on their free end with a head part formed by the second screen with its shaping cavities. As a result of the different cross sectional sizes between the mold cavities of the first screen for the stem parts and the mold cavities of the second screen for the head parts, there are edge-like transitions between the indicated parts and associated high adhesive forces of at least the head part within the mold cavities of the second screen. When the backing with the interlocking means is removed from the mold, these high adhesive forces can lead at least in part even to tearing off of the molded head part when the process sequence is not adjusted precisely. Since head parts which are produced with this described process are also made essentially cylindrical and/or provided with corner end segments, the head parts, in the same way as the stem parts, are made relative rigid and less pliable. This forming leads to difficulties if, for example, the head parts of the same type are to fit into the respective intermediate spaces of the interlocking means of another closing part, which spaces have been left open, to produce a complete closure. These intermediate spaces are not cleared first of all as desired for the interlocking due to the rigidity of the interlocking means.
The interlocking means produced using this process have, as already shown, rotationally-symmetrical stem cross sections, the stems themselves first forming cylindrical elements. If these stems are then subjected to a calendering process, in which a calender roller presses on the closure material against the action of a counterstay roller, the free stem ends are widened in cross section on their head side. This arrangement supports the desired head shaping for the respective interlocking means. The stems themselves assume concave paths in cross section, as is disclosed in WO 99/60880 A1. Only the concave path in this connection is produced by a separate calender production process and not by means of the screen production process according to WO 00/00053 A1 with the known mold removal problems.